


The road we choose is always right (Bron-Yr-Aur Drabbles)

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Slash, sun after rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: Jimmy starts to see Robert differently





	The road we choose is always right (Bron-Yr-Aur Drabbles)

Number:1 

Poleaxed - Robert sinks to his knees. The rain falling thickly like milk . Suddenly gasping for wet air.  
Through the window, behind the solid walls of the cottage, is a future he can’t quite walk back into. He misses Maureen. He misses his Nan. It’s all too much, but he does not want it to stop. 

The eventual feeling of Jimmy’s arms around him is too astonishing to acknowledge. He smells of juniper and wet wool. Robert rocks forward digging his fingers into the land as if trying to slow down the turning of the earth. Lets himself feel shielded, finally. 

Number: 2 

They’d climbed through gorse and lie touching at shoulders not hips. Jimmy can hear the drunken bees like tiny old bluesmen humming. 

One bee lands on Robert and he carefully stretches out his hand to the sky so she can tumble over the blonde hairs of his forearm, across his fingers, to take flight. 

This is how Robert has touched Jimmy for a year . With wonder, willingly, but also expecting to be stung. So Jimmy says “Perc, you did so right to bring us here, mate” Because he doesn’t know how else to show Scorpio is only his rising sign. 

Number: 3 

Robert runs after Strider and Jimmy feels a kind of giddiness like a small bubble of sunshine bursting behind his eyes.  
Jimmy wonders if this is what happiness might feel like. 

At Bron-Yr-Aur Robert is king of the castle and Jimmy is his minstrel. Jimmy finds himself wanting to please Robert and drops music at his feet like a sight hound. Soft mouthed. 

“Jimmy” Robert calls to him, and as he catches up grabs Jimmy into half a hug, buries one hand at the nape of his neck. Then he’s off again, running, leaving Jimmy feeling soft bellied.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers this is all in my imagination etc. I don’t like to write out other people’s people, nor do I like to write in people who IRL did not consent to fame. Maureen Plant, Carmen Plant, Charlotte Martin, and other people were all staying together at Bron-Yr-Aur cottage in May 1970 when these drabbles are set - so it’s not a jimbert lovenest. More somewhere they can both become something different to each other.


End file.
